My Only Comfort
by Narcissa Black Malfoy
Summary: "This isn't my reality. It shouldn't be this way. My life shouldn't be this shattering. Is this real? I am an empty shell... How can you see past my facade? How can you love me Draco Malfoy? She rambled. "I love you because we are the same for each other. You are my only comfort as I am yours" Please be gentle I haven't wrote anything for a long time.


Hermione's POV

She stood there hesitating on what she was wearing. It was a simple black top with mid-thigh shorts. She would never admit to herself but she had an elegant beauty that developed through the years.

Her hair was no longer as bushy as was long in length. She had given herself a new look, one that showed she needed. The front of her hair cropped to her shoulders, wavy as silk, and a fluff of bangs.

She signified this as a change for the better and reminder of her traumatic experience with recent events. She was mourning. Her soul was forever cracked with a longing that would never be filled again. She signified her hair to this.

Harry's death from the battle with Voldemort was a shock. Voldemort was struck by Harry and shortly the final blow from Voldemort that hit him was just a little too much for his already damaged body.

Ron's elusive suicide was shortly after. The only thing we could have gathered from it was he was in such turmoil over the ordeal. His only mate-his pal-his best friend-his brother was taken from him. Something he couldn't accept.

From this it only seemed like everything else spiraled downward into a negative abyss.

Ginny withdrew from everything to a point of not even wanting to outside. This caused her to resign from Hogwarts.

Hermione now only having the rare and occasional closeness of Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbot, she felt more alone that ever in her final year as head girl.

She now wakes up every day with a delirium of reality. It always takes a while for it set in and when it does she announces to herself:

"Today is an excellent day. Today I am strong."

After assessing that she looked decent enough for the world she proceeded to grab her satchel of books and future unfinished prefect schedules.

She was interrupted from her thoughts from a loud crash that came from the mini kitchen.

In a huff of annoyance she stalked out of her room to see what the meaning for all this loud noise was about.

Draco Malfoy just stood there in awkward silence with a pointed stare directed at her. It had appeared that Draco Malfoy was attempting to make eggs on the stove.

"What are you doing? How can you still not understand how these appliances work?"

"I really shouldn't have to tell you how much I hate doing this. I don't understand this at all. Food should be made by someone else and served to you for the pleasure."

"Are we really having this invalid argument again?"

"Yes. We are. The Cause is you Hermione fucking Granger that suggested for the exempt of our one class on muggle studies. You thought it to be a good idea for us to just prepare our food for the year with a bloody muggle kitchen!"

"Excuse me for trying to broaden the minds of our up a wee bit."

"If you had half a brain as I did you would know that this is pointless for me; which by the way I'm shocked that they choose you as head girl. They must have pitied your mule of a self for you to hold the title."

He had a nasty little smirk on his face that I wanted to claw off.

"Sod off you albino tit! You are so frustrating its nerve racking."

Flustered with herself she began walking towards the portrait when he called after her, "Fancy you're so chipper on the count that today is his birthday."

That comment made her stop in her tracks. No. She is not going to give him the satisfaction. No. No. She felt the water coming to her eyes. No. She took a deep breath and set out to Ollivander's shop.

Two weeks ago since the year started she had been ducking out when she could in her free time to see Ollivander.

He has been a very intellectual rock for her to lean on. Sometimes she would poke about in his shop or they would go off to "Rubbish Coffee for Rubbish Blokes" for nice small talk and damn good espresso.

The familiar ring if his door chimes was none the less refreshing as she stepped into the shop.

Bliss.

"Ahh..Why hello there miss are you new to town?" He said with a stifled chuckle and wink. She loved his jokes and sense of humor.

In a comical lean she said with a fake accent, "Oh helllllo there!", Glancing up with a giant grin in her face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sighing heavily she settled down into a seat near the door.

"It's one of those days...It's his birthday today"

Taking his spectacles off to rub his eyes he let a heavily sigh flow from his chest.

"I know... How are you handling it dear?"

"Better in some ways I think. Today I'm just trying to push myself from negative thoughts and prop up the positives… Let alone Malfoy making his snide remarks about it this morning."

"Ah! I heard you were made head girl, unfortunately that Malfoy boy as well."

"Tell me about it..He's been insufferable since forever."

"This will be the last year so don't fret too much on him. Tell me..Have you heard from them?"

She gazed out of the window in a stupor from the question.

"No...I don't think I ever will again."

"Hermione dear, sometimes these trials in our life that are so emotionally unbearable turn out to make someone much stronger than what they ever thought they could be. I know your parents love you very much. In time will tell." He said with a warm smile.

Running her finger through her hair, "I suppose.."

"You know I think this conversation deserves a good coffee."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They talked for hours about everything. Assignments due in a month, guys she found cute this year, new peaking interests, her parents, head girl duties, types of wood for wand making, specific hairs for wands, new theories of healing potions and some good ole ministry politics.

She even squeezed in some study time while he read the paper for an hour.

Realizing it was getting late she headed out towards the castle. She enjoyed the 45 minute walk from the castle to here and back. It always gave her more time to reflect in her mind. At this point in her life any personal time was pure peace and yet underlined with a sadness she struggles to chain down.

Just before the end of Diagon Alley she stopped into a place called, "The Liquid Witch". This place had become a favorite already. They had a wild assortment of wines, mead, magical liquor, scotches and my favorite Lollitroph!

Lollitroph is similar in ways of wine but with a bit of magical enhancement. It leaves no hangover and with the incantation on the bottle you can't adjust the strength. The taste is like lychee and it leaves a lingering note of rose in your nose. Thus making Lollitrough my favorite.

I've almost..ALMOST been developing a bad habit of getting a bottle the past couple times. But the stuff is so damn delicious.

Walking in she was immediately greeted by Iythica (Eye-theh-ka).

"Hello sweetie! How are you this evening?" She said with a smile. Iythica was a classy woman. A devil with taste. A haute desire. The boys from Hogwarts loved her. She was in her mid-40s with a body of a 20 year old. Surprisingly with her strong personality we get along swimmingly.

"I'm looking for some more Lollitroph."

"I already have it bagged and ready to go...I also have something I've been in the making of if you'd like to try some? Free of course!"

Peaking her curiosity, "Sure..What exactly is it?

"I call it Kijve..I've been testing out champagne that has been infused with unicorn's hair and bilberry leaves."

Taking the bottle from her along with the Lollitroph mentally noted in a comical way that tonight was going to be a very fun night.


End file.
